Carter-A259 (Earth-5875)
Commander Carter-A259 was a SPARTAN-III supersoldier of the UNSC Navy Special Warfare Command, and the leader of the elite special operations Noble Team, a special SPARTAN unit assigned to the UNSC Marine Corps and who fought during the Fall of Reach, where he served under the callsign of Noble One. Biography Early life and SPARTAN-III Program aboard the [[UNSC Hopeful (Earth-5875)|UNSC Hopeful]].]]Born in Durban, Biko, on August 27th, 2526, Carter lost his family when the Covenant invaded and glassed the planet in 2531. However, before he was able to join the refugee program of Biko, Carter was conscripted to the SPARTAN-III Program and its Alpha Company. He quickly became the top candidate duo to his impressive feats and leadership, with LCDR Kurt-051 and MCPO Franklin Mendez, noting his evolution above the rest and deeming him to much of a valuable asset to be lost in suicide missions. Almost immediately upon his graduation from Alpha Company in 2536, Carter was separated from his company, and was assigned by Kurt and Mendez to command a special team comprised of other SPARTAN-IIIs that were also extracted from Alpha Company, which were later transferred to the authority of UNICOM, part of an arrangement to secure Marine support for the SPARTAN-III Program within the HIGHCOM. He later became the commander of the special SPARTAN unit Noble Team, being given the callsign Noble One. The team consisted of Kat-B320 and many other SPARTAN-IIIs. During the course of the First Contact War, Carter and Kat were the only original members to survive, with multiple formations being given to the team until 2552, when the team won the addition of SPARTAN-IIIs Jun-A266, Emile-A239, and Thom-A293, as well as SPARTAN-II Jorge-052. He earned the respect and loyalty of his teammates after proving multiple grounds alongside them. Battle of Fumirole Ultra during the Battle of Fumirole.]] During the Battle of Fumirole on April 22nd, 2552, in Fumirole, Carter led Noble Team against Covenant forces, following an operation planned by Kat-B320, where the team were to destroy a ''CCS''-class battlecruiser that attacked a city on the colony. While the operation was a success, it led to the sacrifice of Thom-A293, and the colony was nevertheless lost. Thom's death took a toll on Noble Team, but especially on Carter and Kat, who were unable to admit that the death of another SPARTAN was their fault. Months later, Thom was replaced by David-B312 four months later, mere hours before the start of the Fall of Reach. Fall of Reach Carter led Noble Team in numerous missions against the Covenant during the Fall of Reach, such as the investigation of the Visegrád Relay, leading to the first battle with the Covenant during the entire conflict, as well as a massive counter-offensive on Sword Base, and the Battle at Szurdok Ridge, where Noble Team led a large-scale UNSC Marine assault on territories occupied by the Covenant, as well as the destruction of Spire One. during the Fall of Reach.]] After the [[UNSC Grafton (Earth-5875)|UNSC Grafton]] was destroyed by the ''CSO''-class supercarrier ''Long Night of Solace'' after the Battle at Szurdok Ridge, Carter ordered Kat to review the situation and their options to fight back. Kat then put together the idea of using a "non-existent" ship, using it to launch a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to be used as a makeshift slipspace bomb against the Solace. Carter, Kat, Jorge, and David aided the UNSC Marine Corps into killing the Covenant forces at the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range. While Carter and Kat remained on Reach, Jorge and David participated into the subsequent Operation UPPER CUT. On August 23rd, 2552, Carter and Noble Team's survivors helped the UNSC protect Reach's civilians from the Covenant forces. The team eventually reunited with David at New Alexandria, where they coordinated attacks against Covenant communications jammers and helped many Office of Naval Intelligence operatives to escape from Olympic Tower, where they assembled. Mere minutes later, Kat was killed by a kig-yar Sniper aboard a Type-52 Phantom. The survivors of the team hid inside a bunker, reaching a glassed New Alexandria only two days later. Hours later, the team was ordered to destroy Sword Base by Colonel Urban Holland. Carter and the remaining SPARTANs moved to Sword Base, fighting their way into the base, where they had their orders revised. Once they reached the base, they were met by Dr. Catherine Halsey, who urged David-B320 to become the handler of the Auton synthetic Cortana and deliver her to the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], in Aszód. Noble Team was then split, while Carter, Emile, David used a D77-TC Pelican to transport Cortana to Aszód, Jun escorted Dr. Halsey to Castle Base. Death During Noble's travel towards the Autumn, Carter became gravely injured by Type-26 Banshee attacks that made him hit his heads in the Pelican's windshield, causing massive internal damage. As he knew delivering Cortana was the team's highest priority, he ordered David and Emile to drop from the Pelican alongside the synthetic and continue on the ground, helping them from the Covenant by drawing the Covenant's attention. During their way through the ground, the SPARTANs and Cortana were encountered by a Type-47 Scarab, leading Carter to sacrifice his own life by crashing the D77-TC Pelican against the Scarab, allowing his teammates to survive the ordeal. Personality Carter was reassuring and charismatic; deemed a "born leader" by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez, he inspired trust and confidence over Noble Team. Cool under pressure, he was described as having laser-like focus, even while exercising, which helped him maintain his com posture and flexibility during unorthodox situations. As the commander of Noble Team, he was the most capable SPARTAN when it came to interact with non-SPARTAN personnel, from UNSC troops to civilians. Duo to his many qualities, Carter was mostly given free will in picking replacements for his team, with a personal exception being David-B312, who was picked up personally by Colonel Urban Holland as a replacement for Thom-A293 after his death at the Battle of Fumirole. As Noble's commander, Carter had a desire to always bring his teammates back alive, but as a veteran of the First Contact War, he knew of the commonness of losing his subordinates during engagements. A special difference ocurred after the death of Thom, whom he believed was his own fault, or as Carter placed it "inadequate team preparation", despite the fact the SPARTAN's death was duo to enemy action and Thom's lapse in situational awareness. He carried the guilt over his death, and became hesistant over chosing a new replacement. Ultimately, he developed trust and loyalty for David, informing, before his death, that Cortana made the right choice into picking himn as her handler. Equipment Carter wore a MJOLNIR Mark V with a COMMANDO-class helmet and an Assault/Commando chest piece. The M392 DMR was his weapon of choice. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Humans of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IIIs of Earth-5875 Category:Alpha Company members (Earth-5875) Category:Noble Team members (Earth-5875) Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Suicide Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC Navy officers (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC personnel (Earth-5875) Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875